Nicolae Bartholy/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough in Nicolae's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Note: The parenthesis which are my comments and remarks in all Is it Love? main games are not spoilers. Season 1 Chapter One * I get up again. * I don't understand. (Upon describing Viktor Bartholy in its near-shadow appearance while he pursues her on her dream) * I defend myself. * I trust my instincts. * I leave the curtains open. * I stay upstairs. * I enter. * I continue my research. * It's a sign. * I open the notebook. * This is not a coincidence. * I open it. * I open my eyes. * I must be still dreaming. * I let myself go. (She sensed that the man behind her is none other than Nicolae who finally took care of her on his room) * I continue to let myself go. (She had felt on his care unaware of Nicolae's presence) * I turn around. * I'm dumbfounded. * I don't look down. (Upon encountering Drogo) * I put him in his place. * I don't let myself be pushed around. *I go back to bed. *I get up. *It's possible. *Dream on! *I try and find out. *I don't say anything. (When Lorie showed up in a grin) *I let her do it. *I make a deal with her. *It's stressful. *He's... very beautiful. (Complimenting on Nicolae's appearance) *I tell her what's worrying me. *Awesome! *I'm enthusiastic. *Talk about Drogo. (As she prefers Peter than Drogo in terms of personality particularly when she thought about Nicolae) *I specify. (When she explains to Sarah about the dreams she had encountered) *Ludwig was unique. (After she mentions about Ludwig Eberwald for his uniqueness) *She's hiding something from me. *She would understand too quickly. *He's not my type. (When she and Sarah describe about Sebastian Jones and his sexiness) *I raise my hand. *I have some doubts. *I refrain from giggling. (After Sebastian smiles to them for his discussions) *Put things into perspective. *Be surprised. (As Nicolae showed up on her room when Lorie had already left) *I address the subject. *I feel reassured. *Another mystery. *Force things. *I know him. (As she recognizes Nicolae on one of her dreams) *I'm spellbound. (Due to Nicolae's whistling performance) *I'm annoyed. (Realizing how annoying Ludwig is when he encounters his rival Nicolae as a street magician on one of her dreams) *At least a good hour? *I nod. *I'm able to keep calm. *I don't crack. *I was right. *It's not the only one. (As she meets up with Sarah at the university) *I call out to the professor. (She decides to call Sebastian) *I don't hesitate. *I'm troubled. *I believe it. (Due to Sebastian's discussions) *Tell him about my visit to his room. *How embarrassing! *I move forward. *I analyze the situation. *Why not? *I slap him. (She slaps Drogo for his mockery) *What is he after? *Can he read my thoughts? (Noticing one of Nicolae's ability to read minds) *Be up front. Chapter Two *Daydream. *Question him. *Push him to explain. *I go closer to him. *I edge back. *I grab his hand. *A gift? *This gift would explain everything. (As Nicolae reveals to her being a medium) *He knows! *It's magnificent. (After she enters one of her dreams) *Impossible. (When Nicolae formally greets her) *I get all excited. (As Nicolae gave her the gold locket) *Give in. *Truly! *Find answers. *I lick my lips. *It's not like me. *Think it over. *I'd hate it myself. *Tone it down. (When Sarah was angrily suspicious between the two Nicolaes in either the player's dream or the present) *Own up to it. *Change the subject. *It's not so far off. *Be honest with Sarah. *I don't think of it. *I can't wait. (Knowing their class is from Sebastian who now discusses about wicked witches from the Wizard of Oz ) *Laugh too! *Thank God for that! (As Sebastian discusses about vampires) *Stare back at him. *Joke. *Go for it. *Question him. *Go ahead. *It intrigues me. (As Sebastian wanted to help her deal about her dreams) *Accept. (Due to Sebastian wanted to call him by his real name) *I'm sure is that! *Hesitate. (As Sebastian was asking her who is the man behind her dreams) *Say something. *Pretty gloomy prospect. *To go in. (Upon learning that the thief is in the manor to ransack her room but it turns out to be Lorie) *Keep calm. *A bottle of perfume? *That would explain everything. (Reminding her about Sebastian's discussions and vampires dislike mirrors which is why Lorie broke her mirror) *Stay calm. *Which worries me. *This kid is nuts! *Make fun of him. (As Drogo showed up to defend Lorie) *Thank God for that! (When Nicolae finally gets home at their manor) *Tell him everything. *It's too easy! *Don't give in. (As she talked to Nicolae about Lorie) *It's incredible. *I'm not really convinced. *Question him. *Keep a straight face. *Say the word. *Insist. (After Nicolae explains to her about his past life until she asks him about his rival Ludwig) *I rather know. *I stroke her. (As she strokes her pet owl) *It's soothing. *He sees the glory! (While on her dream, she thought about Ludwig's success) *He's a genius. (As Ludwig successfully crafts a medicine for rare diseases while admiring his knowledge of science) *Reply. *To go get a drink of water. *I had dreams again... *Makes me jealous! *I'm not afraid... *I can't believe it. (As Nicolae knows about Ludwig's invitation to her at the ball) *It sparks my curiosity. *I don't know... *It's exciting! *It would be accepting my feelings. (Noticing of Nicolae's admiration to her and his own quest for the truth) *It's incredible! (As Nicolae reveals that he can manipulate people's minds after his transformation as a vampire) *I'm flattered. *I want to try! *That's what I want. *I trust him. *I believe in ghosts. *I want to help him! *If only I had known. *I had a play along. *I'm so excited! *I fly. *Focus on his voice. *Believe him. (Upon her explanation that the shadow was Nicolae's adopted father Viktor as he informs her not to be afraid while under his hypnosis) *I have a bad feeling. (As her current dream skips to where Nicolae takes her to his wealthy home of Romanian nobles) *I feel desperate. *Hesitate. *Observe him. *Hold his gaze. *It's strange. *Question him. *That's what I felt in my dream. *What a fool! *It's terrible. (After Nicolae recognizes it was his rival Ludwig who killed his fiancee) *I'd like to know more. *Listen. (Finally listens Nicolae's warning about Viktor and giving advices about his adopted siblings) *I'm just imagining things. *It's scary. *I'm surprised. (When Nicolae is able to read her mind by getting his poker) *Question him. *I look forward to it! *What if I tried to contact them? *It makes me feel good. *Go to meet him. (As she encounters Sebastian before the class) *He's right. (As Sebastian reveals to her that she was traveling from the land of the dead to the living) *Tell him about my dreams? (Finally asked Sebastian about her dreams) *Pity! (Just as Sarah showed up to butt in) *Stay vague. *Poor thing! *Good idea! *What an idiot! *I'm not scared! *Coloring? *She's teasing me. *She's going too far! *Let him have it. *I hope it's Peter. (Knowing that Peter informs Nicolae about her tensions between Lorie and Drogo) *We are the same. (Nicolae happily amuses her due to her strong resemblance to his late fiancee as he explains to her about her fiancee) *Hide my panic. (Trying to hide her anxiety) *It changes everything. *I'm going to try. (After Nicolae begs her to help him to find the murderer behind his fiancee's killing) *This is too good to be true! (Realizing that Nicolae begins to kiss her despite she was her employer but he immediately leaves because of the forbidden relationship he had imposed until she asked her pet owl if she was falling in love with him) Chapter Three * Relax. * Does he feel something about me? (Noticing of how Nicolae feels about her when he almost kissed her) * Too often. * It makes me wonder. *Insist. *I wasn't clear enough. *It's crazy. (She noticed about the forbidden relationship between a vampire and a witch) *Bingo. (As Sarah reveals she's with the other female students on Sebastian's class) *Oh no! (When Sebastian reveals he will discuss about the people's need to protect themselves from vampires) *To come to college. *Could be. *Because of the witches. (As Sarah was stirred on Sebastian's discussions about shamans and witches) *It's day job. *Answer back. (Knowing that Lorie was ordering her around to play with her) *I question her. *Pretty creepy... (Seeing her unusual behavior) *Flatter her. *It's soothing. *I ignore him. *It seems pretty lively. *I hurry. *It's normal. (As she and Sarah meet in town) *Pineapple. *It'strange. *Make a compliment. *It's not a coincidence. *And the Bartholys too! *Too bad. *It's not very effective. *It's incredible! (Knowing it was a surprise dinner) *A kind of safe? *Nothing happens. *Shit! (As the chest is broken after she dropped it on the ground) *Love letters? (Revealed to be love letters from 1895 inside of the chest) *I would have liked to know her. *It's so romantic. *That's crazy! *Magic. *Head straight to my room. *No way! *Go to bed. *What an outfit! (While looking at Nicolae's formal appearance) *I'm enthusiastic. (As she picks the Ace of Hearts) *I'm glued to the spot! (As Nicolae explains about the meaning of the Ace of Hearts) *I love it. (As both waltzes in during ballroom dance) *I feel happy. *Very distinctly. *I go pale. (When Nicolae came to see her on her room) *Why not! *Believe him. *Snap out of it. *Should I tell him? (As Nicolae reveals about her dream and the Ace of Hearts) *But I dread the moment. *Another secret? *I do it for him. *It hurts me. *Facinating! *Laugh. *Follow his advice. *My name? (It zooms where Nicolae breaks his engagement to his fiancee at the university park within the player's dream) *I'm flabbergasted! *I'm mad with rage. *His fear. *It's horrible! (As she stomps away angrily from Nicolae after breaking his engagement to her) *It's in my eyes. *I don't understand. (When Ludwig comforts her after the break up) *He's mistaken. (Noticing that Ludwig was completely jealous about Nicolae) *Hesitate. *I feel discouraged. (As she tells Nicolae about the dream she was having today) *Apologize. (After lashing Nicolae out because he was confused between her and his late fiancee due to their same appearances alike) *I'm sure of it. (Upon knowing that she went to Ludwig for comfort) *It's her. (Realizing that Nicolae talks to the player reminds him of his late fiancee) *It's exciting. (Seeing that Nicolae is getting close to her) *S*it! (Sensing that Lorie showed up at her room and interrupts their romantic moment which annoys Nicolae from her presence) *Doubt it. *Let her decide. *It was obvious. *I ask. *Question her. *It's funny. *Compliment her. (Be compliment on her unusual dress sense) *I'm happy. (Noticing Nicolae's presence at the university) *It's what it symbolizes. *I'm jealous. (Knowing that all the girls from the university are attracted to him) *It's going to have a change. *I tell him. *He's hiding something from me. *Nicolae has a good memory. *It's Nicolae. *They hate each other. (Due to the hatred of the two families) *I want to understand. *I wait a little. *A photo. *That's so wild! *I'm happy. *She really means it... *Don't say anything. *I'm imagining things. *Insist. *I'm imagining things. (She said twice about the same word) *Wouldn't you know it! *I'm touched. *The little chest? (This is due to Nicolae's ability to read minds) *Like in reality. *I musn't spare him. *I'm a little stressed. *It's nice. *Persist. *He looks confident. *Breaking my heart. *I want to cry. *To be continued... *Not so sure. *Compliment him. *Measure my words. *Insist. *What are his methods? (After Peter informs her about Viktor while he explains to her about him) *It's not inevitable. *They don't like each other. *Make her wait. *It's justified. *I won't manage. *Be honest. *Play it straight. *I feel a little ashamed. *A bit of a pig. (After Lorie hears both her and Peter's conversation about Sarah) *I can't believe it. *That's crazy. (As Peter tells her about the past conflict between the Bartholys and the Osbornes) *I prefer that. *I'm not focused. *Say yes. *I ask her to repeat. *Shut her up. Chapter Four *Read a little. *It's supernatural. *I've been here before. *They seem to be moving. *I wonder. *It makes sense. (As she sees Nicolae writing a letter to his father) *I hope so! *Yes... *Letters? *Inexplicable. *Be more specific. *Enjoy it. *Tell him. *Insist. *I don't believe it. (After hearing about Ludwig's revenge on him) *Just to be sure... *I knock. *I divert his attention. (As Peter sees her) *Peter's right. *He's lying. *A romantic. (As she thought about Nicolae's fiancee) *I'm disappointed. *Talk about his current girlfriend. *Too bad. *Stay vague. *Tell her. *Ask for explanations. *Take action. *I blush. *I have to know. (As Sarah explains about the disputes between her ancestors and the Bartholys) *Tell the truth. *For sure. *And the quicker the better. *Like rain. *I hide. (As she returns to where she was running and hiding away from Viktor) *I'm dreaming. (Upon seeing Ludwig's werewolf form) *I have no strength left. *A few minutes. *Might she be jealous? (Noticing that Lorie is jealous) *His look is bewildering. *I feel guilty. *I want to kiss him. *He's wrong. *It's not my blood. *I tell him what I saw. *I feel relieved. (As she moves to where both Ludwig and Nicolae face off showing their rivalry with one another) *I intervene. (When both men are come in blows only for Ludwig to stomp away angrily) *He's beautiful. *I let him hug me. *I let him carry on. (Seeing that Nicolae is about to show more of his romantic side) *I'm excited. (Being impressed on Nicolae's sculpted figure but he's a little muscular) *I'm disappointed. *...unexpected. *I don't like his style. (When Loan butts in on them) *What a jerk! *Is he hitting on me? *About time too! *He's a smooth talker. *Leonardo Di Carpio. (Remarking Loan who thought himself as hot as a celebrity she mentioned) *What a jerk. *Blow him off. *I'm freaking out. (Knowing that Loan is getting closer to her) *I let him speak. *It was strange. (When she tells Nicolae about Loan) *Believe him. (Believing Nicolae's words) *I hadn't expect that. (Seeing that both Drogo and Peter are protecting her) *It might be the right time. (Due to their closeness with one another) *It's so sudden. (When Nicolae admits he likes her) *I like it. (As he kisses her dearly) *It's mysterious. (Smelling the scent of Nicolae's cologne which is cedar) *It was dull. *I don't understand. *Did he hypnotized me? (Realizing that Nicolae hynoptized her and he acted like this because of the forbidden relationship between them) *Is he protecting me? *To see Nicolae. *There's no risk! *Different. (Seeing that Nicolae is different between him as a vampire and a human) *It's just a fantasy. *Makes love to me. *It's romantic. *Slip away. *Stay there. (Wanted to hear the strange meeting between the Bartholy brothers) *It's annoying. *I sigh. (Getting sigh over Drogo's reaction) *Was he there? *What's that supposed to mean?! (Hearing of Drogo wanted the player to get fired as their nanny) *I was wrong. *Slam the door in her face. (Getting annoyed on Lorie's constant challenge) *She knows something. *Don't answer her. *Go for it. *To his kiss. *A gruesome fairy tale. *Get used to the idea. *It's confusing. (Noticing of Drogo's behavior) *I have to pull myself together. *It hurts. *It's a lure. *I want more. *Don't listen to him. *It's like a ballet. *Talk about guys. *Send him packing. *Lead him on. *That I like Loan. *He's afraid. (When she mentions about the Bartholys) *I knew it. *Think about Nicolae. *Is she a student? (Noticing of Samantha's appearance) *Ignore her. *It's rubbish. *Tell her everything? *He's sensitive. *It's time to tell her. *It's funny. (When Sarah gets serious upon mentioning Nicolae) *He's waiting for me. *It's discreet. *First of all, the Bartholys. *It's done on purpose. (Finally learns about the ancient conflicts between the Bartholys and Osbornes) *Tell the truth. (As Peter showed up to see her taking research at night) *Everything goes fuzzy. *Thank him. (As Peter gave her some water) *I didn't sleep enough. *Read everything. *He's afraid. (When the player knows their truths) *I want to know... *It's better like that. *With lots of cheese. (The player reveals that she loves the slice of a four-cheese pizza) *It happens fast. *Call Sarah. *It's exciting. *I'm not dreaming! *The Bartholys? (Knowingly that Drogo, Peter and Nicolae had their hunting sessions at night) *They're going to catch me here! *It's too big to be a dog... (Noticing a large black wolf observing her, unaware that this wolf is her professor Sebastian due to his shapeshifting abilities) *Tell him everything. (After she had bumped into Drogo and wants to inform him of what she had saw) *He's suspicious. *He's obnoxious. (Particularly from Drogo's behavior) *Give as good as I get. *It's really destabilizing. (Seeing Nicolae in shirtless makes her feel blushed in embarrassment) Chapter Five * Blink. (She continued staring over a shirtless Nicolae as the latter is about to do something romantic to her) * Be furious. (Upon getting angered on Drogo's remarks) * Something's wrong. * She can't help it. * Tell her all I know. * Turn your back on Loan. (Keeping away from Loan) * He does it on purpose. * I don't have a choice. * Like emeralds. (Complimenting on Peter's emerald green eyes while he and Drogo were cornering Loan for his remarks) * Aggressive. * I don't understand. * He asked for it! * Is that a threat? * It's pathetic. * Insist. * She's right. * Cheerful and dynamic. (From Sarah's personality as explained above) *She's concentrated. *It's always the same. *Me too. *It's the best thing to do. *That's perfect! *She drives me to despair. *She's making fun of me. (Particularly when Lorie wins the Snakes and Ladders in an arrogant way) *Blend in with the crowd. *It's natural. (When Nicolae came to Lorie's room to see them) *Be vague. *Observe them in silence. *Complimenting me? *I'd like him to shut up. (Upon hearing of Drogo's dislike of her from getting close to Nicolae) *To take revenge. (Knowing of Nicolae's true motives) *He seems sincere... *What a jerk! (From Drogo's sarcastic remarks) *That's putting it mildly... *Is that all? *It makes sense. (As Nicolae reveals that Drogo's dislike towards her because she wasn't under his spell which is why he was showing hostility to her) *He's distorting the truth. *It makes no sense at all. *Shut hkm up straight away. (Finally lashes out on Drogo for his remarks) *Open up. *Don't let him in. (After hearing their worst conversation between him and Drogo) *He wants to confuse me. (As he tells her that he was handling the family while Viktor was away as the player knew he would confuse her) *Calm down. (Knowing that Nicolae likes her very much and she finally calmed down while looking at him) *Be wary. (After Nicolae asked her if he finally gained her trust) *I love it. (When Nicolae gives her a romantic embrace) *It's me he's kissing. (Seeing Nicolae was kissing at her) *And move on. *He'll believe me. *Calm myself down. (As she returns as Nicolae's fiancee where she was given a comfortable hug by Ludwig) *Hesitate. *Say nothing more. *Is Ludwig right? *Fight the temptation. *He looks so sincere! (As Nicolae arrives at Ludwig's lab to see them and also reveals that he was against of his father's wishes and wants to start over again) *I understand. *Stay here. *Believe him. *It's disturbing. *Sleep and forget about everything. *Like chills. *I'm obssessed with Nicolae. *I sigh. *Send her packing. (When Samantha made sarcastic remarks about her being with Loan) *She's so naive. *And her ears! *Take it slowly. *She's wrong. (Sarah was angrily cautious on Nicolae. She never gets over with the Bartholys if she keeps b*tching them around and making a fall out) *Hesitate. (As Sarah glares at her and making the player not to be trusted the Bartholys) *It's better that way. *I'm worried. *A necklace. *The Dream cocktail. *Because of his belongings. *I inquired. *I must be patient. *Let her talk. *His lies. *Be honest. *Say it step by step. *Wait a little... *Worm it out of him. *Of course, there's a link. (As she continued to tell Nicolae about both Sebastian and the student went missing over a week) *What does he know? *Count the flowers on the wallpaper. *It's cool. *Why not? *And her energy! *Ask her about her powers. (Finally asking to Sarah about the witch's powers) *I don't like talking about it. *He's joking, right? *He can't be. (Knowing that Nicolae is able to manipulate Sarah causing their meeting to be cancelled) *It feels terribly good. *I let myself go to him. *I blush. (After their romentic sex between them which is why Nicolae touches all over her body parts) *I need to calm down! *I'm just paranoid. *No! *I hide my disappointment. *I shut him up! *I turn pale. *Go round in circles. *Question her. *Blush. *It surprised me. *Here we go again! (Sarah remains hostile on the Bartholys) (Your exaggeration reach to your breaking point, you lesbian b*tch) *I raise my eyebrows. (Getting annoyed on what Sarah mentions about her parents) *It makes me sad. *My voice cracks. (Upon hearing her parents were dead) *Let her go on. *Sarah's shaken up. (Noticing Sarah's sensitivity to her secrets) *It's not a problem. *It's life. *I laugh. *My heart tightens. *It's not my imagination! (Upon encountering the large black wolf again and not knowing that this wolf is Sebastian their missing professor) *Don't move. (When Sebastian's wolf form moves closer to her) *I'm too far away. (When Lorie's sillouette provokes on Sebastian while in his wolf form) *I must be out of her mind. (Noticing of Lorie's enjoyment to scare the wolf away while glaring at her in her vampiric state) *I calm down. (As she sees Nicolae in shirtless again when telling him about Lorie) *Let my body speak. *Yes, a huge wolf! (Informing Nicolae about the large black wolf which is Sebastian in his shapeshifting abilities) *He's not worried. *What? *Justify myself. *Don't say anything. *Reality? *She's pulling my leg. *A tea and apple juice. *It's the truth. *It wouldn't be surprising. *It doesn't fit. Chapter Six * Chapter Seven * Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Chapter Ten * Chapter Eleven * I should have thought of it! (Finally discovers that Viktor was the one behind Nicolae's fiancee's murder) * It's the transformation. (She finally knows that Nicolae's transformation into a vampire was made by Viktor) * Nicolae must be avenged. * By Nicolae. * I'm afraid... (Upon seeing Viktor is about to attack) * Never! * It's only a dream. * I close my eyes. * It was a nightmare. * My mind is out of control. * Listen to him. *I am reassured. (As Nicolae was with her in a worry) *It was my choice. *Let him leave him alone! (Had enough of Drogo for being hostility to her) *I was scared too. *He cruelly reminds me of my nightmare. (Remembering the nightmare she had with Viktor while comparing to Drogo's vampiric threats) *That feels good. *Please make it stop! *Easier said and done! *It's traumatic. *There's a connection between us. *I don't have enough control over it. *Maybe... *Forget about it. *I'm frightening to look at! *What's going on? (After seeing Nicolae's past self) *I'm not asleep. *That's a bad idea... *I think so. *Me? *I just love him. *I'm speechless. (After seeing Ludwig in a flesh and his voice) *It's superficial, it's his whole life. *I'm confused. *Oh, I know what he's talking about. (Knowing that Ludwig was apologizing to Nicolae's fiancee which he had mistook as her) *Something's wrong. (When Ludwig warns her about the Bartholys including his rival Nicolae) *He worries about me. *Was I hallucinating? (After she realizes that she was hallucinating between both Ludwig and Nicolae's past self) *That's not my style. *It's kind of him. (As she thanked Sebastian for giving the book to her) *Look for a precise subject. *Everything isn't lost yet. *I need to resist. *Go to your yard. *I can feel myself weak. *Something else? *That's it. *I'm sure it's Viktor. (Finally assumes that it was Viktor on her dream) *I'm being followed. *I kick him. (As she fights back) *I'm glad he's here. *Relax. *I hesitate before answering. *And yet, I need to do it. *I feel myself blushing. (After Nicolae carries her back to the manor) *I love his touch. *Even kill your father? *I'll try. *It's time to tell him what I discovered about my last dream. *It was a horrible feeling. *Yeah, I know... *Yet it was him. (After telling Nicolae about the truth that Viktor murdered his fiancee) *I understand his reaction. (Upon hearing about Nicolae's rival Ludwig whom Viktor had targeted for) *I know I'm right. (After witnessing Nicolae angrily transforms into a vampire in an uncontrollable rage) *With hindsight. *I'm anxious. (After telling Nicolae about his adopted father Viktor but was blinded in rage while in his vampiric state, knowing that Viktor was lying the whole time and the murder of his fiancee and his transformation as a vampire was a lie) *I was thinking of him. * I'm exhausted. (Finally sick and tired of Nicolae's rage) * I must go on. * I want to scream. (Upon getting pursued by Viktor from her dream) * There's still hope. * Fight back. (Trying to struggle from Viktor and his death threats) *The thought of that makes me want to throw up. (Seeing that Viktor likes to turn her into a vampire) *Open your eyes. *That's love. (Upon to discover that it was Nicolae who defends her from Viktor) *I shriek in terror. *Viktor would be able to do whatever he wants. *I start shouting. (She warns Nicolae about Viktor) *Yes! (Surprising that Nicolae wields a dagger despite the takedown he had put through from Viktor) *I'm afraid for Nicolae. *I must encourage him. *He mustn't give up. Not now. *He could have pull that gun out sooner. (As Nicolae wields a gun despite being incapacitated) *Nicolae is a master. *He's dead. (After Nicolae outsmarts Viktor long enough to finish him) *I run to him. *I'm ashamed of breaking down. *It's a present. *Me neither. *I thought so too. *I admire his strength. (As she treats Nicolae's injuries sustained from his fight with Viktor) *He's my treasure. *For me too actually. *No. *It wasn't the intention. *He hasn't finished yet. *Oh yes! Yes! *Cling on to his shoulders. (When Nicolae is about to kiss her body from top to bottom as he finally strips her away) *I had imagined someone else. (As she gained a red marks on her body when Nicolae bites her and forshadows himself in the present day as a vampire) *Be seductive. (After Nicolae pulls off her dress to show off her bare breasts to make him to nibble her and they continued to do their love game being hungry for more showing her seduction) *I like this passionate side of his. *We've earned it. (As both Nicolae and the player left to Prague to get married) *I agreed with him. *I was leaving my parents. *Simplicity. *We chose two love knot gold rings. (As the two finally exchange their wedding rings) *I'm filled with happiness. *I love surprises. *The view is magical. (After Nicolae takes her to the church roof to see the nice view) *It touches me deeply. (Getting touched over his words) *I already have everything I could possibly wished for. *I'm going to cry with joy. Bad Ending The bad ending takes place in the same alternative dream as Nicolae who defeats Viktor Bartholy and marrying the player at Prague. But this bad scenario where Nicolae was replaced by Ludwig to defeat Viktor and casually marries the player in order for both of them teaming up to find the cure for his werewolfism which it succeeds as Ludwig is freed from his own curse. Since at the present day, both Nicolae and the player's relationship had gotten worse after she tells him the truth about Nicolae's fiancee's murder at the hands of Viktor. * I have only one thing in mind: Protect Ludwig at all costs. (Knowing that Viktor would use her as a bait for Ludwig) * I'm sure I won't. * Not now! * He terrifies me. (Seeing Viktor's cruelty) * I'm not going to stand by and watch. *Resist. *He's terrifying. (Upon seeing Ludwig's werewolf form after being rescued from Viktor) *Shiver. *I'm terrified for him. *I believe in him. (While watching a bloody battle between Ludwig and Viktor) *Get up! Get up! (After Ludwig was grappled by Viktor in a powerful force) *I must have read it somewhere. *Back away. *I want to nurse him. (Knowing of Ludwig's serious wounds and wanted to treat it) *No. *I'm sad. *The vampire! *I really want to. (After seeing Ludwig in human form but became cautious due to his animal instincts as a werewolf) *I feel bad... *His wounds! (Not to mention his injuries while in his werewolf form) *He'll listen to me. *It was trying. *I try to stay focused. *What does he want to talk to me about? *It's a little over the top. *It happened little by little. *I am confident. *He was worried about me. *It didn't bother me. (Since her parents finally approves Ludwig on the player's relationship) *I gave it my all. *It takes time for this type of research. *There's no reason he'll fail this time. *I know what I have to do. *It disgusts me. *I feel sorry for him. (Does not want to see Ludwig in chains) *I feel that it's the right one. *I'll never tire of it. *I try to hold him back a little. *I am convinced he is. (Knowing of Ludwig's presence in the room) *Why isn't he answering me? *Emotion overwhelms me. (Upon hearing that Ludwig's cure for his werewolfism is a success) *Kiss him. *I will always love him, no matter what. Category:Walkthrough Category:Mystery Spell Category:Nicolae Bartholy